A Lemony Lesson
The episode began with OJ, who was listening to Salt as she talked about Pepper, even though OJ was getting annoyed by her talking. After a while, Salt spots Pepper who starts slow-running towards her. Just as the two were about to reach each other, Salt collided into OJ. Creation of the Teams MePhone4 says to everyone that Lightbulb and Balloon would pick the teams, for they were the first two to jump into the pool. Because Lightbulb jumped first, she chose first, and her choice was Nickel. Balloon chose Pickle, explaining how he was brave because of his courageous cliff dive. Lightbulb then chooses Knife, saying that he's strong. Pickle suggested that Balloon chose Taco, but Balloon disagreed. Regardless, Taco joined. Knife chose Paintbrush, saying that he's tall, in which Nickel asks, "Paintbrush is a guy?". Balloon calls OJ over, now making both teams have 4 people. Nickel invites Baseball into the team, and Pepper appears on the other team. Lightbulb chose Marshmallow, but Knife unhappily called her a "tiny weak object." Pepper suggests Salt to the team, but Balloon rejected the suggestion and chooses Bomb. Now the final two contestants were Paper and Salt. Lightbulb's team chose Paper, and Salt went to Balloon's team. MePhone4 begins by saying that the teams need to choose a name. Lightbulb comes up with the idea Team Epic, "since we're so epic". Back on Balloon's Team, Taco blurts out the word "Chickenleg!", and MePhone4 mistakenly takes that as a name suggestion. Now the two teams were Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. The Challenge MePhone4 announces the challenge, which was to get lemons off of trees and put them in the team's respected bucket in 3 minutes. The challenge starts, on Team Epic, Nickel climbs the tree and drops down 3 lemons , along with pooping on Baseball below. On the other team, Balloon kicks Taco into one of the lemon trees, calling her "useless". Bomb comments that it was quite harsh of Balloon to do that, but OJ comments back that it worked fine. He called out to Taco to retrieve the lemons, but Bomb notified OJ that Taco only spoke French. Paintbrush and Marshmallow continued to drop lemons into the bucket, earning points for Team Epic. Balloon starts to complain about Taco, but Pickle replies that Balloon should be nicer to her. Balloon replies angrily and in reaction, Pickle kicked Balloon for his mean comment. Knife goes up to Paper and explains that they don't need to do the challenge, because he brought his portable DVD player and had Desperate Housewives as well. The two watch together as Balloon lands in a tree and realizes that there are no lemons. He starts to blame Taco for all the problems and kicks her. Taco abruptly vomits out 31 lemons into the team basket, making Team Chickenleg one point behind Team Epic. She then coughs out 2 more raising them into victory. Elimination Because of Taco ,Team Epic was up for elimination. Nickel, Lightbulb, Baseball and Paintbrush received no votes, Marshmallow received 2 and Knife and Paper received 3 each, meaning there was to be a tie breaker to see who would be eliminated. The two contestants (Knife and Paper) had to stand on a platform suspended over a lake, and whoever fell off first would be eliminated. Knife threatens Paper and punches him off. Paper quickly grabbed the pole just above the water, which made Knife angry, and he started to drop objects on Paper. Finally he dropped a piano on him, which was the final blow. Paper was eliminated from Inanimate Insanity, ending the episode! Goofs *At elimination, Marshmallow has no arms. *When Balloon is kicking Taco, Balloon's leg goes on the opposite side of his body. This is physically impossiple. *Taco most likely ate all the lemons in her team's tree. *Bomb noted that Taco only speaks French; however, this is proven false. Taco speaks fluent English in The Taco Show and in other episodes. Trivia *The use of the word "Lemony" in the title is a slight reference to the Lemony Snicket series, A Series Of Unfortunate Events. *This is the first time Pickle and Balloon interact. *This is the first time Pickle and Taco interact (not counting the trailer). *This is the first time Nickel and Baseball interact (not counting the trailer). *This is the first time Taco and Balloon interact. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes